<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Introduction to Engineering' With Professor E. Witt by skerryB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048786">'Introduction to Engineering' With Professor E. Witt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB'>skerryB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elliott Witt is a great father, Other, What if Elliott Witt retired and became a college professor, aka my dream, and a great teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solace Institute of Technology has one of the most sophisticated Engineering departments in the galaxy. Some of the best minds pass through the halls in their quest for knowledge. It's students are hard-working, bright, and full of potential. The Professors are stern, and have the highest expectations for their students. They're intimidating.</p><p>Except for one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Introduction to Engineering' With Professor E. Witt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's good its the latest instalment of my nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you to Hannah for validating me, and letting me use their name for one of my characters. </p><p>And also, as a sidenote, I've been getting alot of really nice messages about this series, and I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this, I'm glad you find joy in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solace Institute of Technology has one of the most sophisticated Engineering departments in the galaxy. Some of the best minds pass through the halls in their quest for knowledge. It's students are hard-working, bright, and full of potential. The Professors are stern, and have the highest expectations for their students. They're intimidating.</p><p>Except for one.</p><p>After a lengthy career in the Apex Games, Elliott Witt was done. His public retirement had surprised most of his fans, and had left many of them heartbroken. But retirement wasn't for him, he had to keep his mind busy, so he did what he always considered doing, what his mother had always considered doing. </p><p>Professor "No seriously guys, Call me Elliott" Witt stood in front of the empty lecture theatre, reading over his handwritten notes as he waited for the first collection of students to make their way inside. The door was wide open, and even though the class didn't officially start for another half hour, he could see a few nervous faces occasionally peer in to look into the empty room. The next time he glances up, and sees a nervous pair of rimmed glasses look back at him, he gestured with one hand, to the empty tables that filled the room.</p><p>"Come on in, I don't bite."</p><p>Glasses, and God, Elliott would need to learn names as soon as possible, stared back at him, blinked, adjusted their backpack, and shuffled in to take a seat a couple rows away from Elliott.  They pulled out a paper notebook, a pen, and sat them both on the tiny rotating desk in front of them.</p><p>"So, what's your name kiddo" Elliott asks, perching on his desk and crossing his ankles.</p><p>"Uhhhhh…. Hannah"</p><p>Elliott nods, catching the eye of more lingering students and summoning them in with a wave "And what do you plan on focusing on, Hannah?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, Professor Witt"</p><p>"Call me Elliott"</p><p>"With all due respect sir, I don't think that's possible"</p><p>At this, Elliott laughs, throws his head back and holds a hand to his chest. "I appreciate the Honesty, Hannah, but try and see if you can manage it?"</p><p>At this, he acknowledges the other students that walk into the room, a collection of starry eyed youngsters, with a few more mature aged students in the mix. </p><p>His list of students had close to 40 students, but Elliott had been warmed by the Academy that that number would drastically decrease in the first few weeks while the system caught up with deference and students switched into other classes. "You're probably closer to around 25" one of the other Professors had said, when they had compared lists in the staff room that morning.</p><p>Three weeks in, that number was less than twenty, But Elliott was okay with that. Twenty students were enough where he was able to get to know them by name, and build rapport with them. A smaller class size allowed the opportunity for Elliott to create a learning environment where students were able to ask questions and learn without an overbearing sense of judgement. He got the chance to get to know his students.</p><p>And they got the chance to know him.</p><p>Coming into it, He knew his students would know who he was. Everyone knew who he was. Mirage, one of the greatest Legends to ever compete in the Apex games, had announced his retirement, and eight months later, here he was, teaching the basics of Engineering to a bunch of college students. For them, it was surreal.</p><p>Sam had grown up watching the games, and had always enjoyed watching the legends duke it out for the glory. It's what sparked her interest in robotics, watching Pathfinder zip into action. </p><p>And now Mirage was in front of her, asking her questions about what she wanted to focus on, and looking at her with a genuine interest, as though he actually cared about her answer. </p><p>"Well…Robotics, Professor- Elliott, It's what I've been interested in my entire life." </p><p>Professor Witt nods, apparently satisfied with her answer. "It's good you've found your passion."</p><p>"Can I ask you a question, Mr Witt?" asks a student behind Sam, an older man, probably in his mid thirties. </p><p>"Seems only fair," Elliott says with a nod, checking his watch. Sam checks hers, still twenty minutes before class is due to begin. </p><p>"Why did you become a teacher? surely you had a couple more years of Apex left in you?"</p><p>The Room is silent, looking towards Elliott, who sighs, before moving behind his desk, where a laptop controlling the projected slideshow has been set up. "You want the real reason, or the fake reason? Because fake reason is I wanted to make sure my stats stayed high"</p><p>"and what's the real reason?"</p><p>At this, Elliott scans the room, before controlling the mouse on the laptop. In front of them, his students watch as he minimises the slideshow, and suddenly on the large wall behind him, is a projection of a family. A man, Who they all recognise is Elliott, has his arm slung over the shoulder of the fourteen year old girl holding the camera. Behind them, a younger girl, probably around the age of eight or nine, is also grinning at the camera and holding a peace sign up behind the older girl's head On Elliott's shoulders, sits a smaller child, with dark hair. Next to him, almost cut off by the camera lens, is a red headed figure in a yellow plaid shirt, who is looking up at the smallest child and smiling. They were standing outside, in the bright sunlight, and in the corner of the photo there were signs of a healthy vegetable garden. </p><p>They looked happy.</p><p>"My daughters didn't like to see me in pain" Elliott says, smiling down at the laptop, where he can see the same image they can. "So I stopped. Plain and simple"</p><p>A small song of 'awwwww's echoes through the room as he loads up the slideshow.</p><p>"Now" He starts, before clearing his throat. In his hand is a laser pointer, which he directs up at the screen. "shall we begin?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Twitter @skezzab, or on my tumblr @lightupthisuniverse if you have any questions, comments, or just want to yell at me about these characters</p><p>Also I'm leaving this as complete, but I may come back to it in the future 👀👀👀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>